Malevolence
by Fire-Birds-And-Ice-Dragons
Summary: If there was something that the Goddess Hylia had never anticipated before, it was not everything will go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based off a theory of my own. Objects, themes or characters may not appear or act as they do in-game right away. It should all hopefully become clear as the story progresses._**

**_It will also ignore the prequel SS chapter completely._**

* * *

_In order to succeed, you must first be willing to fail._ - Anonymous

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Deep within the sun-dappled emerald forest that was Faron Woods, the soothing notes of a lyre flowed through the air whilst accompanied by many joyous tweets of the Earth birds. A sea of blue, yellow, green and red surrounded the seated Goddess in great numbers, resting everywhere from the branches above to the grass below.

Hylia wore an elegant white robe embroidered with gold and sky-blue thread that stretched all the way to her ankles. Shoes of deep purple tapped rhythmically on the ground along with the music. Her sleeves were long also, yet swung gracefully as she continued to play. She wore a red shawl on her shoulders, decorated with both purple and white streaks on the ends. Her glowing bronze hair was down and free of any decorations. Emerald and ruby earrings shone brilliantly in the morning sun. As Hylia moved with the music, the light reflected off two magnificent wings upon her back, invisible save for the revealing light.

Hylia's miniature orchestra was far too wonderful to pass by, as the birds listened to each note attentively without pause. The Goddess always poured her heart out in her music and even though the music was beautiful on it's own, she had started to play rather melancholy songs, strumming the lyre lightly as she continued to play. Her audience were so entranced, they hadn't noticed the change in music.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the birds looked on confused, as Hylia rested her golden instrument on her lap. She tilted her head downwards and smiled sadly to herself.

"_Why do you stop playing such sweet music, Your Grace?_" Asked a crimson bird.

"_What is troubling you, Goddess?_" Added another.

There was silence for a moment, then returning their worried chirps with a smile, she spoke softly.

"You all care for one another, do you not?"

A yellow bird fluttered down from an overhanging branch and alighted on the grass before her.

"_Why yes. We may not all be of one family, but we are family all the same. What is it that plagues you?_"

She held out her hand, and he perched himself on Hylia's fingertips. Slowly, she stroked his feathers lovingly.

"You, my dear birds, would always follow me regardless. Is that true?"

"_Why of course, Your Grace. You are our reigning queen, our leader._" Chimed the others in unison and in an effort to raise The Goddess's mood. She laughed at their praise happily.

The yellow bird however, remained quiet and focused.

"_Do the Hylians not follow you as attentively as we do?_" He asked.

Hylia looked shocked, taking a moment to answer.

"They are certainly a strange race compared to you, my dears. But they know how to show their respect in their own way."

"_Pardon me for saying this, but respect doesn't always mean your followers will gladly give their life for you in any given situation._" Said he, ruffling his feathers in slight agitation.

Hylia laughed in surprise.

"Why the sudden use of such words? Honestly, talk of fighting in a calm era such as this! Does something trouble _you_, little one?"

"_Oh please, Your Grace. My needs play no part in you telling us why you feel you can't talk to us._"

She took a deep breath.

_He may be very forward_, she thought, _but they always are, anyway._

"As a sister of The Three Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore," she started, "I know a majority of powerful spells."

The birds cooed in admiration.

"These spells, by Din's words, are to be used only for my people. Their safety is far more important and mine must always come last in any given situation. I am forbidden to use them for my own gain."

She paused for a moment, then continued in a hushed tone.

"While I lived within the Sacred Realm, I would gaze upon the Hylian mothers and fathers and their children playing far below. They all looked so happy, and it would warm my heart to see a mother caring for her child, showing them all the love and support she had in her. In her own way a mother is a Goddess, willing to put her life down for them if her loved ones are in harm's way."

Her audience remained as silent as they possibly could as the story began to unfold.

"Farore gave me a book that was written and practiced by The Golden Goddesses themselves, and now it was finally my turn to care for their precious world. Yet this thought, this _idea_ remained in my mind until this very day. Before I descended, Nayru pulled me aside and gave me another book. This one was just as ancient as my Sisters' book, and she made me promise to keep it secret until I was on Earth."

Hylia motioned with her free hand to the yellow bird, who returned to branches above. She placed her right hand over her left, then pulled it away to reveal a small mysterious object in the palm of her hand. With her right hand she flicked her fingers and the book expanded upon command, floating just slightly and turning obediently to the intended page.

The book itself was black, whilst the rim and pages were gold. Intricate designs decorated the corners and binding. A large, heavy clasp helped to keep the extravagant book closed and protected, as though the age-old spells were far too wild to be let loose.

The birds had never seen such magic in use before, and their excited chirps had to be quieted by a raised hand before finally settling down, feathers ruffled in anticipation.

"Although this book may seem fascinating, it still has spells that must not ever be used."

She spun the book round and pointed to the title which was written in a deep red.

"This is the index for forbidden spells. If the title does not deter you, then the warnings will. Each spell has side-effects, but the forbidden spells have the most dangerous ones."

"_Relating to what, Your Grace?_" Asked two very entranced green birds.

"The mind mostly. Hearing voices, frightening episodes, a sudden and severe change in personality. There are far too many to list. However, all these spells are tame when compared to the deadliest spell of all."

The audience froze as the creeping shadows seemed to grow around them like elegant claws.

"This spell..." Hylia turned to its page. "...Is used to forcibly convert a being from good to evil. Or vice versa."

She lifted the next page but didn't turn it.

"It is _not_ a spell to be taken lightly. Incredibly unpredictable and dangerous. I would rip the page out and be rid of it if it were not for strong magic holding this book together."

A shiver ran down her spine, and Hylia turned and gave a warning look to the shadows. The dark tendrils retreated immediately, filling the clearing with brilliant burning light.

The yellow bird fluttered down once more.

"_I take it that the spell that you wish to use isn't a forbidden spell?_"

"Of course not. As I am a Goddess and not a Hylian, I can not physically have children. Yet this spell covers all this. All I need is an object of some sort for their soul to cling to, like a doll or a book. I have been so busy that I have not had the time to search for a such a vessel, unless any of _you_ happen to have any ideas?"

The birds pondered for a while, listing off things that could disappear or be damaged easily, like leaves, twigs or seeds.

_Typical bird thoughts._

On the inside Hylia rolled her eyes, clearly humoured.

Tired of all these useless suggestions, the yellow bird finally spoke up.

"_Why not a weapon?_"

Hylia bristled.

"You certainly are determined to bring war into this conversation, are you not?"

Everyone else's heads flicked to the yellow bird, awaiting his response.

"_If I might make my last comment clear, Your Grace, weapons are used for protecting._"

"I do not see how you can mistake 'protecting' for 'killing'." She answered irritably.

"_Pardon my tone but you did say you will protect your people at all costs._"

Hylia paused, prompting him to continue.

"_The mere mention of such a device would make one think of a deadly object that is only made to kill. However, Your Grace, you are not a killer. You are a teacher. They will forever be in safe hands. If you want a child to care for, then go ahead. I'm positive that it will be a wonderful experience for you._"

She placed a hand over her heart, touched.

"Please pardon me for implying something so horrendous about you, my dear. Your words are indeed true."

The bird bowed his head.

"_You don't have to pardon me for I'm the one who should be apologizing, Your Grace. My only question is how will you acquire something for their soul?_"

"There is a fine blacksmith far to the west in Lanayru's realm. I shall send word to him with the necessary requirements. If the vessel is to be a weapon, than it shall be a sword made of the finest materials. Alas, with such fine craftsmanship it will not be complete. The vessels could be weak and break suddenly, so I shall prepare something to strengthen them."

she stood up, bowed to them and turned to walk back to her temple in the Sacred Grounds. The sea of colour followed her from the clearing to the open space beyond the trees before saying their goodbyes and best wishes and vanishing into the blue overworld.

-S-

Upon returning to the temple, Hylia was there in time to be greeted by a young woman. She wore the distinctive tattoos of the Sheikah tribe and a black cloak coloured with yellow lines covering her face and back. Her clothing was blueish-purple with yellow marking the edges, and an orange belt with three feathers attached.

The Sheikah bowed respectfully.

"Please pardon my intrusion Goddess, but I was asked to speak with you for my tribe elders."

Hylia walked to the centre of the hall and turned to face her.

"Might I ask your name and this message?"

The young woman stood up straight.

"My name is Impa Goddess, and the message is that my tribe elders have foreseen something terrible in the upcoming future."

Hylia froze.

"Do you know what they meant?" She tried to remain calm, but 'trying' in front of a Sheikah is impossible.

"In short Goddess, the Triforce will be in danger. My tribe elders were unable to pinpoint the exact time, possibly ten years but it will happen nonetheless."

"Why come to me and not my Sisters. Surely they should know as well?"

"They do Goddess. We have already told them this message. I was simply assigned to tell you as you don't dwell in the Sacred Realm anymore."

There was silence for a moment as the Goddess and the Sheikah watched one another. Impa remained unmoving, giving Hylia the impression that she was searching the Goddess's mind with those brilliant eyes of hers. Whatever she was looking for wasn't going to be said in _this_ conversation, let alone any.

Hylia tilted her head up slightly.

"Surely now that you have told me this news, you would leave."

"You haven't dismissed me."

"Very well." Hylia flicked her wrist and turned away, only to end up looking over shoulder in hopes she'd gone.

Impa hadn't moved.

"I have dismissed you." said Hylia in an angered tone, and Impa responded with another bow.

"Of course Goddess." Her red eyes studied Hylia for one final time before leaving through the giant stone doors and disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Two years had passed since Hylia's declaration. The sun beat down enviously onto Faron Woods, even with a refreshing breeze that blew every now and again. Summertime was always the most trying, as the shaded areas other than the Loftwings sanctuary were filled with thousands of insects and sharp thorns of many kinds. These routes were blocked by strong magic, so any unwary Hylian didn't wander in by mistake.

In truth the Loftwings didn't actually live in a sanctuary, but a meadow. To them however, 'sanctuary' meant safety, which the great branches above them already provided against wind, rain and sun. There was enough space for them to take off, as Loftwings prefer to flap their wings and rise, rather than take a run and jump, as their long bony legs weren't made for such activity. It was better than having to constantly worry about runway space, however.

For extra safety, a ring of stones surrounded the exterior. If anything dangerous _were_ to cross over, the Loftwings would be warned by a soft whistle only they could hear and get a much needed head-start.

The younger Loftwings had finally grown proper flight feathers in place of their soft down, and practiced leaping up and down in the heat whilst the adults cooed to one another softly in the shade.

Apart from them sat a lone Loftwing. If you didn't know better, one would think it a piece of sky that had landed among the overgrown clovers and ferns. Cauti's back and wings were light blue and his front was creamy-white. His curled tail shifted back to blue at the tip, his wingtips were edged with baby blue and gold and his beak and legs were light yellow. His eyes were gold also, which always filled Cauti with a brilliant sense of pride. His descendants would be forever grateful for being part of _his_ bloodline, turning their rivals red with envy.

Loftwings are naturally proud birds, but the others could most certainly agree that Cauti was the proudest of them all, surprising for someone who hadn't yet reached three years. Everyone else had allowed Hylia to ride them, but he was the most stubborn when it came to such things that he thought incredibly demeaning. He was the only Loftwing that refused to listen to her, instead doing the opposite of whatever she asked. If he needed her help, he would only go in dire circumstances.

While the adults continued chatting and squawking among themselves, Cauti had been keeping a close eye on the youngsters, just in case they decided to wander off. He hated to admit it but he actually liked to watch over them as they flew up a few feet, then fell into a heap of feathers on the soft grass. He guessed it was... _Slightly_ amusing, to say the least. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the nearby conversation.

"_The Goddess hasn't attended to us for three days, you know!_" Grumbled a crimson Loftwing.

"_Not since we arrived with those Sharp-Metal._" Announced Vanna, a violet one. "_She's become less attentive over the years, you know._"

"_How many Sharp-Metals did you say she had? Two?_" A veridan Loftwing extended her neck to face Vanna.

"_Yes, two. I don't know why though._" Vanna answered, shaking his head in an annoyed fashion.

"_Well, what could she be up to then?!_" Tian, the red Loftwing, stood up and paced around the group.

"_Maybe she's been using them for something important._" Commented Mali, ruffling her green plumage.

"_Like what, though?_" Tian stamped her foot in annoyance. "_Is she planning something with the Sharp-Metals? Does she wish to make the Great Blue rain down with parts of the sun and choking air?!_"

Vanna rolled his eyes as Cauti joined them.

"_What on Earth is the meaning of all this shouting?"_ Cauti looked humoured by one Tian's many pointless outbursts. _"Have you been eating ripe berries again?"_

_"No, I have not been eating 'ripe berries', Cauti! I have been wondering where the Goddess is at this moment in time. Nothing major."_

_"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not."_ He mocked.

_"OF COURSE I'M BEING SARCASTIC, FEATHER-BRAINS! For all we know, she could have forgotten about us, and we'll be left to die alone in this so-called sanctuary!"_ She fell to the ground dramatically.

Mali, Vanna and Cauti shared glances for a moment before Cauti turned around and unfurled his wings to their fullest extent.

_"Where do you think you're going?" _Asked Vanna.

_"Finding Hylia. I can't stand Tian's whining. It'll ruin my plumage."_

With an almighty flap of his wings, the great blue Loftwing rose above the others and proceeded to the Sacred Grounds.

-S-

"I am telling you, it was right there!" Fi ran over and pointed to the tree stump. "The fairy was flying right over this tree!"

"Yes, and I was floating in the sky just two seconds ago." Ghirahim mocked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Fairies appear in _fairy tales_ for a reason Fi. You should not believe everything Mother tells you."

"But I saw one! It was pink with wings!"

"Last week you said you saw one that was purple."

"But I did!"

"Then were is the proof?"

The young Spirit huffed in anger and sat down grumpily.

"Are you actually going to stay there until it appears again?"

"You do not believe me so I will wait forever if I have to."

Ghirahim sighed.

"Honestly Fi."

Even though their age gap was only four years, Ghirahim acted far more mature than his six year old sister. Hylia hadn't intended for them to be different ages, but she was far too happy with them both to care.

Ghirahim was more of a pale light brown compared to Fi who was an ocean-blue. Both had had a single diamond on their chest and very, very faint markings on their bodies, Ghirahim's being slightly more distinct. Their hair had the same style, although Fi also happened to have side locks. She wore a lilac dress with a wavy blue hem while Ghirahim wore a beige coloured robe fastened on the shoulder by an pale auburn clasp.

Bored with Fi's behaviour, he walked over to the glowing Guard Stone. Hylia had created it specially to keep them safe and they weren't allowed to stray from it unless she was with them. Ghirahim looked over his shoulder to see Fi watching him inquisitively. She immediately turned away upon realizing.

"I hope you are not thinking of passing it." She said with her back turned.

"You think you can stop me?" He challenged.

-S-

Cauti was pleased he didn't have to fly far to get to Hylia, and he was even happier to find her immediately, just outside her home. She looked like she getting ready to go somewhere but had forgotten something inside. Hylia looked up and her face lit up, only for the smile to drop slightly on realizing who it was.

"Cauti." She said tiredly. "Does there happen to be a problem? Preferably one that does not involve mites of any kind, I hope?"

Cauti's chest feathers ruffled in agitation.

"_That was one time Hylia._" He grumbled, then straightened up. "_I came to ask for Tian when you will be visiting us any time soon. All she does nowadays is complain._"

"Understandable. I take it is not good for your plumage."

Cauti had to force himself to keep his tongue silent, even if it did involved his glorious appearance.

"Well, as I am in a slight hurry I will have to attend to you all in a moment. I have more important things to worry about right now."

"_Couldn't you just leave that for a moment? You know how Tian gets. She won't ever shut up til she gets what she wants."_

_Much like someone else I know_. Hylia thought.

"Alright." She said finally. "I will only attend to Tian and the others if you do something for me."

"_Like what?"_

"I left some towels out in the sun to dry. I would be very grateful if you fetched them for me."

"_Towels...?"_

"Yes, towels. And do not let _anything_ happen to them or will never be forgiven."

Slightly taken aback by Hylia's strange request he set off, only to turn back around once more.

"_Err... Hyl-"_

"Past the tree with the twisted root there will be a small stream. Follow the path and you will get to them."

"_Right..."_

-S-

"For the love of everything Fi, Get off me!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"FI!"

Ghirahim lay on the ground with her pinning him down, struggling wildly. He'd taken one step past the stone only for Fi to throw herself at him from behind.

"How strong are you anyway?!"

"Enough to keep you from leaving!"

"Would you-" Breaking free from Fi's grasp he was able to turn slightly to face her.

"For the last time Fi, I am _never_ going to leave you."

She suddenly perked up and widened her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Yay!" She flung her arms round his neck happily and hung on tight.

Ghirahim sighed. She could be so easily pleased at times.

There was a soft thump-thump behind them, and they both looked up to see a rather confused Loftwing watching them curiously. He lifted his head and looked past them for a moment.

"_You haven't seen any... towels have you?_" He walked to the clearing and had one final look.

"Did Mother send you?" asked Fi.

The Loftwing tilted his head quizzically.

"_Mother?_"

"She means Hylia." Ghirahim corrected, helping Fi to her feet. The Loftwing looked even more puzzled at this.

"_But... she sent me to get towels.._." He walked over and thrust his head towards them. "_Does that mean anything to you?_"

"Towels is our code-name." Fi announced proudly. "Mother uses it so no-one knows about us."

"Fi!" Ghirahim hissed irritably, but the great bird didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"_Well, if that's the case you should follow me._" He started off before they could protest. Fi continued on after, only to be pulled back by her brother.

"Fi, you know the rules. We do not say those sort of things to people we have not met before."

"But he seems nice enough."

"_Would you two hurry up!"_ The Loftwing growled, glaring at them.

"I think you stand corrected." Ghirahim muttered before following behind. "Make sure to hold my hand, OK?"

"OK."

They walked on in silence past the gurgling stream and giant mangled tree with its twisting, turning roots. At least everything was recognizable. Fi skipped along, humming softly. The Loftwing made a move to say something, only to be shot a dirty look by Ghirahim. He shut his beak slowly.

_Don't worry Cauti._ He thought. _Just a little longer and you'll be free from them both._

-S-

Once out the sea of green he spread his wings happily. Thank the _Gods_ he was out if that dingy little hell hole. Who knows how much longer he would have lasted.

"_Now, you're back home now. Just like Hylia asked._" He twisted his head round. "_And now your Highnesses, I shall be returning to my home_."

"Could you not tell us your name at least?" Fi inquired, making the Loftwing throw his head up proudly.

"_My name happens to be Cauti. A name as fine as my very own plumage._" He fluffed his tail and curled it elegantly. "_You can look but don't touch._"

"I think we have seen enough, thank you." Ghirahim pulled Fi over to the door and walked on in, slamming it shut behind him and locking it. Cauti stood alone for a moment or two in shock before finally fleeing the scene.

Fi watched him vanish over the tree tops from the window.

"You know." She started. "I have a bit of a bad feeling in my tummy."

"Why so?"

She turned to face Ghirahim.

"He is not very nice, is he?"

He burst out laughing at this.

"No, he most definitely is not."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ghirahim couldn't help but notice how quickly five years had passed since they first stepped into this world. It was always so lush and green, with trees everywhere for protective cover and birds singing happily. No wonder Mother loved it here, it was just so peaceful.

Yet, there was so much more out there that they weren't allowed to see. Only when she handed them a great book to show them both her world did he finally understand what they were missing. Faron Woods was not only a forest, but had a great lake lay far below in a deep chasm. Its waters were said to always shine brightly, be it day or night. There was a vast canyon and ocean far beyond this seemingly tiny forest, as bright and colourful as their own land. A magnificent volcano stood to the North where rivers of lava replaced that of sparkling clear water. Like the Water Dragon Faron herself, there were two other dragons out there, guarding those two mysterious realms. Lanayru and Eldin, they were called apparently.

Fi had asked if they would ever got to meet these three. Mother had simply replied that they would in time.

_Always in time, never 'Oh why do we not go meet them now?'._

Ghirahim sat on the grass while Fi danced around behind him happily, like any person would if they were in a good mood.

_Then again, when was she not?_

He brushed his hand slowly against the grass. Was it just him or did it always seem so green without the slightest hint of a single dying patch? Well, Mother was a Goddess after all, so maybe her magic played a part in this. He sighed irritably. Maybe one day they'll see the world together. Surely Fi would love to see the ocean for herself.

Suddenly, he felt a soft tingling in his spine.

"G-Ghirahim?" Came Fi's frightened voice, and he turned to see a new figure before them, a look of awe on her face. He stood up and placed himself between the two, glaring viciously at the newcomer. He may not be old or strong enough to be properly intimidating, but there was no way she was getting anywhere near Fi.

Impa hadn't expected to come across anyone this deep into the woods. Especially two Spirits.

_What a rare sighting_. She thought, raising her hand calmly.

"I understand you may be scared, but I can assure you I mean you no harm." She said softly.

"I will only believe that when you tell me _who_ you are and _why_ you are here." said the older one, watching her with a fierce intensity. The younger sibling cowered behind him, still shocked by her sudden appearance.

"My name is Impa, and the only reason I'm here is because I happened to be passing by."

"You just _happened_ to be passing by? That does not sound like a plausible excuse."

"Surely you know who the Sheikah are? They are a tribe dedicated solely to following the words of the Gods." She lowered her hand. "I can promise you that I didn't mean to scare your sister, it's just so happens that we seem to cause that sort of feeling to quite a lot of people we meet."

Fi leaned forward and whispered to Ghirahim.

"Mother is a Goddess. Gods and Goddesses are the same thing, right?"

Ghirahim nodded, settling her worries.

"Does that mean you work for her?" He asked.

"Who? Hylia?"

"_Yes_. Do you work for Mother?"

Impa paused, confused.

"In my own way, I do indeed."

That seemed to calm them down, but Impa's mind was all over the place. Finally it clicked.

"Hylia created you didn't she?" They both nodded.

Another question came to her.

"Does she... love you?"

"Of course she does! With all her heart!" Exclaimed Fi, smiling.

_Oh Hylia. If only it had been something that you wouldn't become attached to._

"Does anyone come to take you home?" She asked, the single thought slightly breaking her calm exterior.

"A Loftwing named Cauti." Answered Ghirahim, watching her warily. "He says he does not like it and only agreed to it because it kept him busy. But he is not a very good liar anyway."

"When will he come for you?"

"Soon I think. He is rather attentive to his schedule."

"Well, I think it would be best if I took you back now. It might not be safe out here."

Ghirahim bristled.

"We have been playing in this sheltered area for five years now. What makes you think we are suddenly going to be attacked?!"

Fi hugged his arm as she looked out beyond the trees at the surrounding darkness.

"Should you really be saying these things? You'll only end up giving yourself nightmares."

"Why should I worry? Mother's magic has been protecting us our whole lives, and I do not think it is going to stop anytime soon!"

"Magic can't protect something someone holds dear forever, you know."

"So?"

Impa sighed.

"All I'm trying to say is you can't always think that this world will bend to your whim. There are things out there that want to break that, so maybe you should listen to someone else for a change."

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed.

Fi turned to investigate a new noise in the entrance.

"Cauti!" She ran to the great Loftwing who looked at her, visibly shocked by what was happening. She wrapped her arms around him, grateful to see a familiar face. He lowered his head to nuzzled her affectionately, cooing softly. Ghirahim caught him doing so and he stood bolt upright.

_"Just checking to see if my feathers were OK._" He lied, looking away. _"Nothing much_."

Ghirahim smiled, then turned to face Impa.

But she was already gone.

-S-

If there was one thing that annoyed the two Spirits the most, it was that blasted Sheikah.

The second they'd returned home they were greeted with her talking to Mother about their earlier conversation. Hylia had eyed Ghirahim carefully, which he returned with an angry look. Along with his sheer denial of mysterious dangers Impa had continued in mentioning the possibility that something terrible would happen to their safe haven. Hylia had denied it, saying that if there were monsters out there, there would be reported sightings of their appearance somewhere in Faron Woods. But Impa was persistent and Hylia finally gave in to it.

If she was so obsessed with their safety, why not just let her join and become Hylia's assistant?

_Yes, what a perfect idea._ They both thought.

Fi had argued with Hylia about all this, but the Goddess remained undeterred. Anytime Ghirahim and Fi were together she felt the need to look around in case Impa was spying on them. Ghirahim knew that wasn't the only thing she was keeping an eye out for. Her normally cheery attitude was in danger of being replaced by frightened young girl who felt she was always being watched.

To ease this, Ghirahim thought it best to practice how to fight, so if anything were harm her they'd be already dead before they could do anything. He had to do so in secret however, because if Hylia found out she would ban him from doing anything ever again, leaving Fi to face those terrors alone.

He couldn't help but think about Impa's words and how silly they were, but he didn't want his own ignorance to cost his sister anything. It was three tough years of training he put on himself, but he never stopped. He wouldn't dare. Only once did Impa catch him when he was practicing.

They looked at one another cautiously. He'd placed a small boulder on a tree stump and to prove a point, he punched it. The rock exploded, covering the ground in broken shards. He turned to Impa who clapped silently and flashed him a small smile before finally disappearing.

It was because of all this that he now towered over Fi, who would hop around him excitedly and wrap her arms around his neck from behind, commenting joyously on how amusing it seemed to her. Ghirahim couldn't help but smile about her enthusiasm.

"Finally back to your perky self, hmm?"

"Of course!" she said, grinning warmly.

"Glad to hear it."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Even though he tried hard to hide it, Cauti couldn't help admit that _maybe_ he did actually care for Fi and Ghirahim. It always amused him when he thought back to when they first met, and he would squawk softly to himself in embarrassment. He been so obsessed about his appearance he'd hardly taken the time to get to know them. They certainly had very bright personalities, especially Fi. She'd always be questioning him about his life in the sanctuary and was always able to convince him to stay just a bit longer. He guessed that these visits were fun, but he couldn't bring himself to say. They knew anyway though, and it pleased him regardless.

Ghirahim however seemed entirely different to when they first met and in comparison to his sister. He was stronger, quieter. But he also loved to confuse Cauti with big words. Either he didn't know or Ghirahim just did it deliberately. Probably deliberately.

Fi would insist everyday that they should all go for a walk together, and although Hylia had decided to assign Cauti to watch over them, Ghirahim would always end up by her side at one point. Cauti didn't blame him though, not since Impa had last spoken with them. Even he didn't trust her. Hylia probably just kept her by her side because it was part of some deal to stop her from telling anyone about the two Spirits.

_Goddamn Sheikah_. He thought, wandering on behind them.

The path they were taking opened up to decent sized cliff facing out towards the West. It was a perfect spot to watch the sun set. Fi would jump up and down, hovering the slightest bit between leaps as the sun began to vanish beyond the horizon.

But this time, it seemed they weren't going to have the chance to watch it this evening.

There was a soft rustling just up ahead and the three of them froze. Gentling pushing Fi over to Cauti, Ghirahim turned to face the source of the noise. It was tempting, but he knew not to go searching around in the bushes in case something either leaped out and knocked him over, or in stepping forward caused a space between them for the creature to somehow attack from behind.

"D-Do you see anything?" Asked Fi, nestled up against Cauti's chest.

Ghirahim raised his hand for silence, daring himself to take one step closer. The wind had dropped and the trees held their breath in anticipation.

The bushes rustled once more, and...

A single squirrel popped out, looking at them quizzically before scampering off into the long grass.

Ghirahim let out a sigh of relief and was about to say something, only to hear an agonized cry from Cauti. Spinning round he saw two lizard-like monsters with spears aimed at Cauti and Fi, who continued to cling to the great bird in utter terror. Cauti stood tall, one wing wrapped around her protectively. Their movements had been so silent he hadn't noticed. Ghirahim cursed softly under his breath and moved towards them, only for one of the spear holders to advance towards him and aim it at his throat. The lizard people spoke to one another as three more appeared from the shadows. These ones wore heavy gauntlets made of stone and metal on their left arm. If they attacked it would surely be deadly.

"So..." Said one, walking around Ghirahim and facing him. "You think you can just walk through here all willy-nilly, eh?"

"Since when do grotesque creature like you own the forest?" Ghirahim sneered, only for the spear's point to press harder against his throat.

With this one standing in front of him he was able to get a good look. Each individual had white circles covering their arms and tails, all ending in a spiked club. They wore bands on their arms and chest, a red robe covering their midsection. They wore something similar to ankle guards on their feet and their skin was a mottled green with a pale underside. Three orange spines decorated their heads.

"Now." Hissed the leader, "I'm sure there has been some sort of misunderstanding here. Us 'grotesque creatures' do indeed own this part of the forest, so now you're going to have to pay for that." He waddled over to Cauti and Fi.

"I take it they're with you, yes?" the Lizalfos purred, Cauti responding with a warning hiss.

"Oh please. Save your energy you feathered fool." He took a step closer to a terrified Fi.

"Now my dear, there is no need to worry. We always save the best for last."

Ghirahim's eyes widened and had to force himself to stay calm.

"Tell me, darling. Are you 15? 16?"

Fi was mute with terror.

"Oh come now, we're not that scary, are we boys?" The other Lizalfos chuckled evilly, giving one another odd looks.

"You know, I do not think you should be doing that." Ghirahim announced, pulling the leader's attention away from Fi.

He stepped forwards and looked Ghirahim in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but... Did you just threaten me?"

"Well, more like threatening you with violence." Ghirahim answered.

Then he struck out and kicked the Lizalfos. He squealed in pain and fell to the ground. The Lizalfos that had been aiming its spear at him faltered, giving Ghirahim just a moment grab the spear and thwack them painfully over the head. There was deathly crunch. He looked up and the other spear holder fled in terror like a dog with its tail between its legs.

This was only a small window of opportunity, but Cauti took it. He flapped his great wings and struck out, slashing a Lizalfos terribly that had been standing too close. Fi pulled herself onto his back as they rose above the chaos. Cauti didn't waste a moment and broke free from the leafy foliage above them. Fi looked down through the break in the treetops and was only able to catch a glimpse of Ghirahim facing the three remaining Lizalfos before they powered home.

"Cauti, what are you doing?!" She cried over the howling wind. "We cannot just leave him!"

"_Listen to me Fi and believe me when I tell you this._" He gasped. "_The only ones who are going to end up dead are those dreadful monsters_."

Fi looked back behind them only to see a sea of green below her.

"_He'll be fine. Trust me._"

She wrapped her arms around Cauti and pressed herself against him, only to pause when she felt something on her arm. She pulled it away to look at it and froze.

Her arm was red.

-S-

The leader roared at Ghirahim angrily.

"You blasted fool! You've cost us our lives now!"

Ghirahim grinned and stood up tall.

"What do you think I intend to do with you anyway?"

The three Lizalfos stood next to one another, clenching their mighty gauntlets.

In the setting sun, Ghirahim's pale form shone brightly before them. However, with the rapidly growing darkness that began to engulf them, there remained one final question.

_Can he see in the dark?_

-S-

It was now nighttime as Hylia paced back and forth in the temple, wringing her hands nervously. Fi hopped around like a startled rabbit, even as Impa tried to calm her. Finally she'd had enough.

"I am going to find him." She said, only for Hylia to grab and pull her towards her.

"You are going nowhere young lady. Not after what has happened."

"Well, if I am not allowed to go why are you just walking around and doing nothing useful?!"

"Now Fi." Said Hylia, her voice shaking slightly. "It is not that easy."

"But you are a God! You can do anything! Do you not care for him?!"

"That is quite enough." Hylia responded angrily. "I care about both of you. You are the light of my life. If something were to happen to you I would be devastated."

Impa listened to this carefully.

"You do not seem it." Fi challenged, fighting back tears.

"There is a reason for everything you know!" Hylia's voice rose, startling both Fi and Impa. "Do not_ dare_ assume I do not care for him, let alone both of you!"

They were all silenced by the great doors opening, and very wearily, Ghirahim stepped on through. Hylia gasped and grip loosened, Allowing Fi to break free and run to him. She wrapped his arms around him and clung on tightly. Slowly, Ghirahim raised his arms to hold her in his warm, comforting embrace. Only now did Fi finally break down in tears.

"I thought I had lost you." She choked, nuzzling up against his chest.

She felt him smile softly.

She tilted her head and looked him in the eye. There was a trickle of black blood in the corner of his mouth, but the smile remained. Fi reached up and touched his cheek delicately.

"I thought I told you... That I am never going to leave you." He murmured faintly, wiping Fi's face free of tears.

He looked up tiredly to face Hylia, who greeted him with a look of surprise and relief.

"Where's... Cauti?" He asked. The room fell deathly silent. In his arms he felt Fi freeze.

Facing him she said,

"He was hurt. We-We flew too close..." She took a deep breath, only to burst into tears once more. Ghirahim pulled her close to him.

"Ssh." He whispered. "I am here now. You are home, are you not? Please, do not cry anymore."

-S-

Two years had passed since the Lizalfos ambush and Cauti's death. Fi had become very quiet since then, refusing to do anything other than little twirls just outside. The life had been completely drained from her. She was never really aware of what she was doing, only that she couldn't help but relive what she had seen that night. She stopped, then sat on the ground and covered her face with hands. She heard someone walk up behind her.

"Should you not be doing something more lively Fi?" Asked Ghirahim, looking down at her.

"What else is there to do?" She said sadly.

"Well, Mother told me something I thought you might like to hear."

She turned to him.

"Like what?"

"You happen to hover every now and again, do you not? Why do we not practice, hmm?"

She stood up to face him. Ghirahim held out his hands which she held on to.

"Show me."

"I cannot, but you can, Fi. That is why you are so wonderful." She couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Now, it may take a while to master. As does anything. Just think of it as... dancing on air."

"Like a bird?"

"Like a bird."

-S-

They practiced for hours on end to perfect this technique, Fi becoming bolder and bolder with the weightlessness. Finally, after nearly a whole day she was now floating directly above Ghirahim, his robes billowing out by an unseen breeze.

"There we are." He said, grinning. "Do you feel proud of yourself now?" Fi intertwined her fingers with his and pulled herself close.

"Do you think Cauti would be proud too?" She asked.

"Either that or he would be complaining about you beating him in a flight race." They both closed their eyes and smiled.

"He will always be proud of you Fi." Ghirahim said softly.

"Good to hear." She responded.

They stood there for a moment, unmoving as they thought back to the good old days when everything used to be so calm and peaceful.

"You know." Ghirahim said, opening his eyes. "If I remember correctly, Mother did say she had a present for you once you were able to actually fly."

"Really?" Fi's face lit up. She made move towards the Temple's doors but Ghirahim held her back.

"You just have to wait a moment though. I intend to talk to Mother about something."

"Can you not do it later?" She whined.

"Why, is the anticipation too much?"

"Yes!" She giggled excitedly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I will just be a moment. Do not fret. After all, you can now see the world for what it truly is. Make sure to stay up high and tell me everything when you return, OK?"

"OK." She said. "I will see you later. Stay safe."

-S-

Until now Ghirahim couldn't have cared less about his fight with the Lizalfos. The only thing that mattered was burying Cauti and caring for Fi who remained silent for nearly five whole weeks. He and Hylia were terrified that she would never speak again.

He pushed open the great doors and walked up to Hylia who was speaking with Impa. They looked to one another for a moment until Hylia dismissed her. Impa gave Ghirahim a look before disappearing.

"How is she?" Hylia asked.

"Fi is fine. She learnt how to fly just now."

"Really? I wish I had seen her. Is she floating about on the wind now?"

"She promised she would steer clear of the ground."

"Oh, that is good." Hylia paused. "Is there something else you wish to ask me?"

"Indeed there is. Why was it that when we took a path us three had used for so long, there was suddenly a group of Lizard people set to ambush us?"

"Well, technically they are called Lizalfos-"

"How do you know that?" Ghirahim interrupted.

"General knowledge, where else?" She replied sharply, avoiding his gaze.

Ghirahim tilted his head.

"You were so ready to correct me." His eyes flashed. "Have you been hiding something from us _Mother?_" The harshness in Ghirahim's tone was shocking to hear.

"I have not been hid-" They both froze as a unsettling breeze flew around them. It whistled softly before growing into a howl. A wave of dark energy appeared from the centre of the room, surrounding the room in darkness. Before them the inky shadows rose from the ground and began to formed together, creating a terrifying, intimidating figure.

The new occupant in the hall was covered in large black scales that looked like they had been dipped in blood. He didn't have fingers, but instead great claws. His muscles rippled as he took a step forward, his robes that covered his midsection trailing behind him, which was black and rimmed with golden triangular shapes. His hair was made of fire which emitted an almighty, uncomfortable heat. In both ears he wore large round earrings of a dull gray. His eyes were like fire also, flashing Hylia a sharp-toothed grin.

"It has been a while since we last met has it not, _Darling_." His voice was deep, and the very earth seemed to quake in fear.

Hylia stood tall, shaking.

"It has been a long time, Demise. Surely this visit could have been scheduled for another time."

Demise laughed at her.

"Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" His eyes flicked to Ghirahim, whose confidence had left him to cower behind Hylia in fear.

Demise grinned.

"Looks like you have been busy Hylia! Who is the lucky man?"

"There is no 'Lucky Man'... Only me. Now leave before I have you dealt with."

He raised his arms wide.

"Surely you forget my power, My Dear. No one will hear any of this for miles, even your precious Sheikah."

Suddenly he raised his hand and they were both blasted back by dark magic that sparked with energy.

Ghirahim pulled himself to his feet, but his vision was blurred. Demise appeared before him.

"Still have a bit of fight in you I see. Let us fix that."

Hylia picked herself just in time to see Ghirahim thrown to one side. She gasped as he hit the pillar with a sickening crunch. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, whimpering. Demise towered over him as he reached down.

"Demise!" He paused, standing up straight and turning to the Goddess.

"Why did you send those Lizalfos in the first place? Tell me!"

"You would think me daft if I did not already know you had created two Spirits, one stronger than the other. Needed to see which one it was in case my eyes deceived me. I was not expecting them to not return."

"So... You chose Ghirahim?"

"That is his name, is it? You always had such clever names at your arsenal." He picked up Ghirahim's limp body and had it hover before him. He turned to face Hylia and held out his hand, calling to the black book. It listened obediently, flicking through the pages. Hylia's skin began to crawl.

"Demise..." She whispered, then shouted. "Do not dare hurt him Demise!" She tried to stand but her legs gave way beneath her. All she could was look on as Demise read the Conversion spell to himself softly. He slammed the book shut.

"Now, on with show!" He raised his arm high as purple lightning surrounded them both, robes billowing out triumphantly. Ghirahim woke up from his unconscious state as the dark matter coursed through his veins.

_How come I can move?_ He thought. _Is my spine not broken?_

He flung his head back and gripped it with both hands as his spine and body burned in anger. He kicked out viciously, flashing lights making him see double, but no matter how much he wanted to scream out in pain, he dare not as this was a horrible enough sight for Hylia already. But this... Malevolent force began to cover his face, his neck, his chest and his heart. It was acting like a gigantic snake, wrapping itself around his body and slowly sucking the very life out of him, whispering and daring him to take just one breath before crushing him slowly. His eyes were filled with tears as the enveloping blackness surrounded him.

Amidst this sea of shadows and screaming pain, he could feel his brain rewiring itself, filling his head with sickening thoughts he never hoped to dream of. Finally it all was too much for his weakened body and he greeted this wave of sleep with a sigh of relief.

_Could he not say Goodbye to Fi and Mother just one more time?_

-S-

Hylia watched in horror as the cloud lifted, revealing a blackened body with head twisted upwards and arms hanging limply by its side. She could feel herself beginning to choke as Demise examined his handy work.

"Not too bad. Not too bad at all." He held the body out before him.

"Look upon your creation Hylia, for this is the last you shall ever see of it. And for now..."

He grinned happily to himself.

"I bid you _Adieu._" And with that, the two figures vanished.

She felt herself choke once more when she noticed something new that had remained hidden by Demise's form.

The walls and floor were covered in black, dripping blood.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU!" Roared Din, her aura burning with powerful flames. "YOU USED DARK MAGIC AND CREATED _TWO_ SPIRITS WITHOUT OUR KNOWING?!"

Hylia looked down ashamed as her sister's eyes flashed.

"AND NOW! NOW ONE OF THEM IS UNDER THE COMMAND OF THAT DEMON KING!" Din clenched her fists as her fury continued to grow.

"You should have thought this through Hylia. I cannot even bear to look at you." Farore turned away, disappointed written on her face. Only Nayru remained calm.

Din took a deep breath.

"Do you know what sort of acts Demise has him doing already? Unspeakable ones, I can assure you! That 'beloved son' of yours has already succeeded in bringing the Hylian population down dangerously low!"

"You should know by now what Demise is planning. But judging by the fact that your stupidity has cost you dearly, I do not think you _have_ a plan at all." Farore stepped forward. "_Do_ you?"

Hylia looked away.

"No." She whispered. Din's flames grew to astonishing heights.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! DID YOU NOT EXPECT _HIM_ TO RETURN?!"

"I thought he was gone forever."

"But you were clearly mistaken." Added Farore.

"Sisters, might I add to this talk." Everyone turned to Nayru who had stood to one side quietly. She walked over.

"You are all ignoring another very important matter. That, of Fi's well-being." She turned to Hylia, her tone turning serious.

"Listen to me, dear sister, and listen well. If Fi were to ever find out what had happened to her brother, she may never listen to you again. She would become ill with heart-ache and there is no telling what she will do to see him once more."

"What are you implying, Nayru?" Din and Farore leaned in closer.

"I am saying that it would be best... To completely erase Fi's memories."

Hylia stepped back in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! She- They are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me!"

Nayru sighed sadly, placing her hands on Hylia's shaking shoulders.

"You only have one child now Hylia. You have always had one and no other, understood?" Nayru suddenly looked thoughtful. "The only thing that worries me, is that blasted corruption spell."

"W-what do you mean?" Hylia breathed.

"Surely you remember what I told you about it? It is indeed the deadliest spell, yet-"

"Yet what?!" Din questioned.

"What was intended to happen, did not. I know not why, but it is like someone had planned for Ghirahim not to live through such torment." Her gaze darkened.

"Or it is simply too early for the spell to take full effect."

"Well, now we have more pressing matters at hand." Farore flashed Hylia a look. "Even if Demise does indeed fall, there is no doubt his minions shall cause a problem in the future. We must plan one step ahead!"

"Demise will take two days to gather completely his forces. That I am sure of." Answered Nayru. "We will have plenty of time to set things in motion if we act quickly."

She glanced briefly over to Hylia.

"And we must be sure that there are _no_ drawbacks."

-S-

A crumpled world stood before the Goddess. The land had been ravaged by the monstrous hordes, leaving behind trails of carnage and destruction. Lanayru's realm was no longer lush and beautiful, but now decorated with burned and shredded corpses. In her silver armour Hylia remained unmoved, the golden crown upon her head shining brilliantly in the morning sun. She had ordered all remaining Hylians to travel to Faron Woods, where the mighty trees gave some comfort. There they had built a camp for the wounded and homeless, her dear Loftwings helping to protect them from enemy ambushes.

Hylia remained silent as Impa joined her, watching as the Goddess's grip tightened on her sword.

"How is she?"

"Fine." She answered simply, looking skyward.

"How long has it been since this war began?"

"Four days, Goddess. I don't know how much longer your people can hold out."

"What of our defenses?"

"The Gorons and Mogmas are fighting still, but the robots have received far too much damage to continue."

Impa turned to the broken landscape before her.

"They are now far beyond repair. Even Lanayru can't do anything."

Hylia sighed. Everywhere they went there was always death and misery, yet Demise still refused to show himself.

"You'll have to fight him at one point, Goddess. Both of them."

"I know." She turned to the Sheikah, her face devoid of emotion.

"Impa, how can this place even be called Earth? It is nothing but a broken, ruined world. A blank surface. It does not even deserve its name anymore."

"That may be true Hylia, but it won't stay like this forever. I'm sure your Chosen Hero and Maiden will know what to do, even if this damage is permanent."

Hylia took a deep breath.

"Oh, how I hope so."

-S-

"The Goddess's army has been greatly damaged, Your Highness. Their spirits seem low. I doubt they expect a miracle."

"Do you know of her intentions?" Asked the Demon King.

"We believe she plans to send the Hylians skyward, Your Highness." Answered the bowed Stalfos. "Along with the prize you seek."

Demise sat upright in his throne, gripping his sword tightly.

"Are you sure that is what she is about to do?"

"Indeed, Your Highness. She plans to do so before you show yourself to her."

Demise leaned back, raising a clawed hand to his mouth.

"She must be _so_ desperate to see us again, do you not think so?" The sword remained unresponsive.

He proceeded to pull himself to his feet.

"Well... We best not keep her waiting."

-S-

A powerful breeze blew as Hylia made slow steady sweeping motions with her sword, allowing the wind to guide her.

_Just a little longer._

A soft chuckle sounded behind her, and with her armour shining and robes billowing she turned to face the Demon King. Her eyes came to rest on what he held and she could feel her heart twist and burn with fury.

The once grand blade was now as black as night, letting loose a glowing red aura of unsettling magic. Great bat-like wings acted as a guard, with a brilliant red jewel encrusted in between. Yet, its most noticeable feature was what Demise had started this all for. An inverted Triforce positioned near the guard. It dwarfed hers in size, creating a creeping sense of dread in her stomach.

"Oh, do you not like what I have done with it?" Demise held the Dark Master Sword aloft, admiring it gleefully. "It was awfully hard to choose a design."

Hylia held her breath as Demise smiled at her.

"Well, maybe not that hard. But how about we ignore that and turn to more important matters." He took a step forward. "I do not always make deals, but with you My Dear, I have to make an exception."

"No matter what you hope to gain Demise, all attempts shall be in vain." Her eyes glowed with an unearthly power. "The Triforce shall _never_ by yours."

Demise tilted his head.

"To think I remember those words so well. Only on a different subject."

The wind to Hylia's back grew stronger, light bouncing off her mighty wings.

"I have news for you Demise." She held the Goddess Sword close to her. "Today you shall be receiving_ neither_." With a wide sweeping movement she pointed her weapon skyward. Light broke through the ground below. Demise roared in pain and covered his eyes, shying away from the light. The earth began to break apart, rumbling and groaning. Demise dared to look as the gigantic chunk of land rose before him. Already it was too high for him to ever reach.

"NOO!" He raged, bringing his sword down to where Hylia stood. Her wings unfolded as she hovered before him, grinning.

"You never knew how to care for something so precious and holy, so why should I give it to you willingly?"

Demise wrenched his weapon from the ground, creating a fountain of dirt and rocks.

"So it is a fight to the death, is it?" A rumbling sounded overhead as Demise glared at the floating Goddess. "Very well."

A streak of lightning broke free from the clouds above, striking Hylia to the ground as she screamed in pain. She landed heavily in the deep spiral forged by the rising island. Pulling herself to her feet, Demise stood with his sword ready by his side.

"That was a dirty trick..." She murmured, only for the Demon King to respond with a slash aimed for her throat. Her own sword was not enough to completely block the powerful blow, flooring her once more as she bled from both her mouth and neck. The cut wasn't deep, but it could drain her if she wasn't careful.

She pulled herself to her feet once more, her eyes locking with his.

"I told myself that I would never let you take anything else. That you would stay as poor and penniless as a beggar. On any other occasion, I would have let you go freely. But this time..."

She slowly raised her sword skyward.

"You have killed my dear people over and over, like the worthless tyrant you are. For that you shall surely pay without fail!" Thunder overhead crackled and roared, striking the raised blade and showering Hylia in a brilliant blue light. The electrified blade burned in her hand as she struck out at Demise. He blocked with his own, the lightning coursing through weapon and up his arm in a tingling fashion. The shock of seeing Hylia fight back left him paralyzed, leaving himself open to another hit that forced him backwards.

She leapt at him with wings unfurled, aiming for his head. He blocked clumsily, ironically still not used to wielding something so heavy. Hylia had the advantage with her grace and speed, swinging at him with all the strength and power she could muster. They were both well aware that only one of them would make their way out of this fight alive, yet Demise still refused to attempt swinging at her. She powered on relentlessly, catching Demise's eye just before landing the final hit.

_Now_ he could take his chance.

With a mighty blow he struck her with the side of his blade, pouncing on her before Hylia could bring herself to her feet.

A heavy hand grab her and brought her to meet Demise's gaze, Her throat aching as his grip tightened. He moved his sword to her back.

"I do not think you will be needing those anymore."

In one swift motion he severed Hylia's wings from her back.

Her shrieks did not falter him as the bloodied masses fell to the floor.

She shivered in his firm grip as Demise pulled her face close to his.

"You are so silly Hylia. Why do you put yourself through all this? It would have been so much easier if had decided against this tomfoolery."

"T-to think... That I had... A-any feelings f-for you..." He looked at her in confusion, only to suddenly let her go and begin to howl loudly.

Brightly feathered arrows peppered his side as blood spurted from his wounds. He looked around to see the Sheikah surrounding him. Spinning to look at their numbers, he stepped backwards into a circle etched in the ground. Beneath him the ground began to shine as a great wind rose upwards, restricting the Demon King's movements.

He fell to one knee as the powerful magic began to force him into his seal. With one eye open, he could see through the sheet of light Hylia lying on the ground, defeated. There was a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth as the pool she lay in grew. She gave him a small smile as the spell grew more powerful, forcing him to his hands and knees.

As the spell reached its peak, he couldn't help but think one last thought.

_You may be as beautiful as ever Hylia... But you will never win. That, I can promise you._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_For a millennium I have been waiting here patiently upon this floating island, knowing that one day I shall leave this all behind me. To think that it was only 16 years ago exactly that I became aware of my Master's presence. The same can be said for the Goddess herself, even if she now supposedly goes by the name of 'Zelda'. It is possible that my observer, Headmaster Gaepora as he is called, is her father due to his constant praise and mention of her. It tires me to listen to him talk, but until my Master hears his calling, I appreciate the company every now and again. Sometimes I think back to when I was first created, and I am forever reminding myself to ask Hylia why she was so upset in doing so. Well, she was most likely sad at the fact she had to take me into battle in mere moments, so I can understand her pain. It still confuses me though._

_Why would you be so tearful in creating a spirit and weapon to aid the Hero in killing the enemy? Surely you should be happy in forming something so powerful._

-S-

_Ever since the Wing Ceremony started, I could feel the dark forces of the Surface stirring themselves awake. Slowly, surely, their powers seemed to grow at an astonishing pace. I cannot do anything to warn him yet, but Master will be very aware of it soon enough. They're out there on the wind now, the young Master and Maiden. Of course they would be flying through the clouds without a care in the world, oblivious to their brutal call to adventure. Suddenly, Zelda's presence is gone, ripped from the Sky's protective embrace. I can feel Master's fear and horror as the storm swallows her whole, pushing him away as he dives to save her. He is lucky his Loftwing was by his side, otherwise there would be no need for this long-awaited journey. He would have surely plummeted to his death._

-S-

_There were so many... Distractions before Master Link could progress onward. After he found me and I introduced myself as the Spirit of the Goddess Sword, he needed to rest once more before we could press on. As he dressed himself in his green clothing and boots, I began to wander whether he was truly ready for the task ahead. He seems so weak and unfit for what he might face. Maybe only time would tell. After wasting yet another hour of buying potions and a wooden shield for protection, we were finally ready. Or at least, I was._

-S-

"Can I ask you something Fi?" Link turned to his floating companion, his sandy-blond hair waving in the breeze as he stood before the entrance of the Sealed Grounds, having just spoken with the Old Woman residing there.

"Absolutely anything, Master."

"Have you ever seen the forest before?" His blue eyes shone with curiosity as he surveyed the towering trees and sea of green before him.

"Once. Many, many years ago. However, it was far from beautiful."

He turned to Fi.

"Does that mean you were around during the Great War?"

"Indeed I was Master." Link's eyes widened. He looked around as he walked along the path, the sun shining through the wavering leaves overhead.

"So, you never got to see this place for what it truly was?"

Fi shook her head.

"Oh." Link looked down to the ground, only to be startled by the growl of a Deku Baba as it sprang up in front of him, fangs and drool gleaming as it eyed its next meal. He leapt back in shock, only to return with his own sly smile as his hand reached for his weapon.

"Master Link, I would recommend for you to be careful. you could get-"

The Deku Baba's head fell to the floor, gurgling loudly.

"Hurt."

Her eyes flicked to Link, who stood posing.

"What do you think of that Fi!" He cheered, beaming happily. "These guys are hardly a challenge."

"Master, I should warn that the foes you face shall become faster, smarter and stronger from here on. It would be ill-advised to act as you are now."

Link rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing for you to worry 'bout, Fi. I'm the top of my class in Skyloft." He gave her a look. "Can you remember what class it is?"

"...Sword fighting, Master Link."

"Exactly!" Link practiced a few fancy twirls with the Goddess Sword. "You shouldn't worry so much. I can handle anything these guys throw at me! After all, I _am_ the Goddess's Chosen Hero."

Fi breathed out slowly.

_Next time Hylia, please do warn me what I am dealing with._

-S-

To Link, fighting through Skyview Temple was a breeze. Well, he did get jumped by a Skulltula in one of the rooms, but that was hardly anything. After fighting against numerous Bokoblins (who posed as hardly a challenge), he got his long-awaited rush as he faced off against a Stallord. He'd never fought against a dual-wielding opponent, and boy was it fun! The Stallord couldn't land a hit on him. He was just that fast. Soon it just lay as a pile of old bones on the floor, immediately forgotten once Link was rewarded with the Beetle.

Now _that_ was cool.

The hanging Skulltulas and Deku Babas didn't know what hit them. The second they were on the ground Link sliced and diced until their bodies disintegrated into the floor. He blasted through the rest of the dungeon, grabbed the key needed for the great doors before him and breathed out happily, only to pause.

He been enjoying himself so much, he'd nearly forgotten all about rescuing Zelda. Link blushed and looked down ashamed. How ignorant he was!

Did she not matter more?

Apparently not.

He looked back over the the other side of the yawning chasm behind him, only to freeze when he noticed the mass of Bokoblins waiting on the other side.

Their grunts and squeals were hard to catch, but Fi was able to make out enough to understand what they were saying.

"He's only over there. Why don't we go and teach him a thing or two?" said one.

"Don't be so dumb! The Boss said_ he'll_ deal with this kid. That idiot ain't our business when he's here." answered another.

The remaining four looked to one another nervously before turning their attention to Link, who watched them with an amused smile.

"He was in a bad mood before this, wasn't he?" murmured one to his colleague, who nodded slowly.

The first Bokoblin stepped forward, shouting across to the boy in green.

"Ya hear that kid! The Boss'll leave ya black an' blue! Next time we meet, you'll be nothing but a bleedin' corpse! You'll be just like-"

From out of nowhere the Bokoblins fell deathly silent, their faces frozen in terror. Link pressed himself against the door, sword at the ready.

"L-look, I d-didn't mean-"

The creatures cowered pathetically, holding their heads and shrieking painfully.

"OK OK! I'm sorry! H-he's all yours!"

Still with hands on their heads, the Bokoblins sprinted from the room, their cries of mercy echoing off the walls.

Only once they'd completely gone did Link realize he'd been holding his breath. Stepping forward, he looked to the entrance, then the door and finally to the golden key in his hand.

"...Fi?"

Obediently, she appeared before him.

"Yes Master?"

"What- _Who_ were they talking to?"

Fi turned away for a moment.

"You can only be sure of something once you have stepped forward to see for yourself."

Her eyes met his.

"Are you ready Master Link?"

-S-

Forcing the great doors open with all his might, Link stepped through into a large circular room. The room was surprisingly dark, but soon Link was blinded by a bright light. Peering up cautiously, a cloaked figure stood before him, holding a glowing blade as black as night. They attempted to strike the barrier down once more, but paused as Link stepped forward. Tilting their head to one side, the man smiled gleefully.

"Well well well. If it isn't our _dear_ little hero."

The sabre vanished from his gloved hand as the man turned to Link who watched him, incredulous.

"Admittedly I was expecting a little more... Competition, but you'll do. 'Tis a shame the tornado I stirred up didn't kill you. It would have saved me _so_ much time." Before Link could argue, the man raised his hand with a flourish, red cloak billowing around him.

"Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself. As it seemingly appears that we are now one another's rival, I should really introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim, although I prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. Yet as you can see..." He titled his head playfully, eyeing Link with a humoured expression.

"...I'm not _that_ fussy."

Link glared at his opponent, blue eyes flashing.

"So you're the one who tried to harm Zelda?" He growled, drawing the Goddess Sword and his wooden shield.

"Harm her?" Ghirahim looked at him confused before bursting into laughter.

"Oh _please_. What use would her damaged, battered old carcass be to me then?" He placed a hand on the door behind him, clearly enjoying the anger Link was expressing.

"Our fair maiden is only beyond this door. Of course, time will tell who gets to her first." The smile suddenly dropped.

"The question is: Can survive until then?"

Link readied his sword.

"You're nothing but some guy with a title." Link grinned smugly. "You'll go down as easily as all these monsters I've faced. Why should I be afraid of you?"

Slowly, Ghirahim's smile returned.

"Your ignorance is astounding. How you've made it this far is beyond me." Ghirahim clicked his fingers with an audible snap, vanishing before Link's very eyes.

From out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"But..." Ghirahim whispered, pulling his face close to Link's.

"That just makes it all the more fun to break you_ oh so_ slowly."

He shoved the hero forward, sending Link flying. Balancing against the wall, he barely had time to dodge Ghirahim's swipe of his sabre, which struck the stone with such a force it left a deadly gash in the pillar.

Link felt his breath catch in his throat as his adversary advanced towards him calmly. In fear he struck out, only for it to be blocked and his sword ripped from his grasp.

"To think the Goddess chose _you_." The hilt of the Goddess Sword connected with Link's face, flooring him in seconds.

"How pathetic."

Link pulled himself to his feet, clumsily dodging Ghirahim's blows. He yelped when the blade bit into his side. In agony he crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down his face. There was the distinct taste of blood in his mouth, the wound on his forehead half-blinding him as the blood continued to flow. With eyes screwed shut, Link whimpered as Ghirahim placed a hand firmly round his neck.

"You know..." Cooed the demon, his voice soft. "This is more than just a petty little game where you always win."

Link flinched when he felt warm breath on his cheek.

"This my dear boy, is the _real_ world. A world that thrives through killing and murdering its adversaries, forever knowing that it shall soon face its own demise one day. What makes you think you belong here? You best up your game Sky Child, otherwise you'll be nothing but a worthless skeleton in a pool of dried blood, long forgotten in the bowels of this very temple. Zelda _certainly_ wouldn't want that."

Nervously, Link opened his eyes.

"H-how-"

"Do you really think I wouldn't know the name of our sacred Spirit Maiden?" Ghirahim's eyes flashed knowingly.

"I have my ways after all."

Yet again the smile disappeared. Muttering to himself irritably, Ghirahim stood up to face the door.

"It seems that while we were enjoying our little moment together, my prize seems to have fled."

There was a loud clang as the Goddess Sword fell to the floor. Glancing down at the shivering boy, he shot Link a warning look.

"If we ever meet again, I will surely show no mercy as I rip the very life from you. Go back to the safety of the clouds. Maybe there you'll find the rest of your dignity."

With yet another snap of his fingers Ghirahim was gone, leaving Link to cry out in pain, fear and self-pity in the empty chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_Ever since our encounter with the one who calls himself Ghirahim, Master Link's confidence had decreased by nearly 85% The boy's pride had been hurt terribly, but then again: Was that not the whole point of this quest? For him to grow into a strong, just young man? It was a chore for him to bring himself to his feet and step into the spring beyond. He collapsed on the side of the stepping stones out of fatigue, his red life-blood dripping into the crystal-clear spring water._

_Upon feeling a wounded soul in their presence, the fairies flocked to Link, healing his sensitive wounds and filling him with a brilliant warmth. I cannot help but sigh uncomfortably. Ghirahim's words may have been harsh, but he had a point. If my Master had continued this behaviour, it would have be all for naught. I should really tell him these sort of things, but he has finally learnt by now._

-S-

_We faced many more challenges as Link trekked on through the multiple dungeons, forever searching for the young Goddess. Exactly 5 days ago Link had fought through the Earth Temple, facing Lizalfos, Fire Keese, Magma Spumes and the monstrous abomination Scaldera: a fiend whose fireballs proved difficult for Master to dodge. Thankfully, he escaped unscathed. With a great swipe of the Goddess Sword the beast was defeated, allowing us to pass into the second spring and momentarily meet with Zelda. Her companion was the Sheikah woman Impa, a loyal friend to the Goddess Hylia so many years ago. I could understand Master's disappointment and anger at being denied his reunion with Zelda... And Impa's biting words as he had arrived far too late._

_Next, Link defeated the Thousand-Year Arachnid Moldarach, a mighty Aracha who had been dwelling within the soft sands of Lanayru Desert, taking comfort in the age-old Mining Facility. Her young hid in each room, but were quickly dispatched of._

_Funny, but I actually felt the slightest hint of guilt as my blade severe their tails and heads from their bodies, squeaking in agony. It was certainly brutal I must admit, to kill a mother's children without a shred of mercy. Why do I feel such strange stirs in my heart as I say this? It is almost like I have experienced it before, but that is illogically impossible according to my memories._

_Yet, that is not the only thing I seem to think about now lately. Ever since Ghirahim revealed himself for the first time, I could not help but feel very on edge. It was neither fear nor joy, but there was... Something. Ever since I had begun to breathe the Surface's air with Link by my side, my mind had been constantly interrupted by what I could only describe as Ghirahim's thoughts. Or at least, that was the only word I could use to describe it. Why was it that only I could hear this? I did not have this power with any other creature of the Surface. Why him? Were his powers just that bit stronger than mine? With all this going on in one's head, how could you bear it?_

_No wonder the man was insane. __I could barely stand it as it was, but it was all fairly easy to block out, it just took time._

_As we journeyed to find the three Sacred Flames after narrowly rescuing both Impa and Zelda from Ghirahim's grasp, I could not help but feel a sense of pity for him. Being alone in this dark, dismal place can truly take its toll._

-S-

Exhausted, Link slumped against a towering tree, its leaves sheltering him from the midday sun. His equipment lay to one side, his newly acquired Hylian Shield gleaming majestically. He'd taken _ages_ to complete Faron's little side-quest, and he honestly wasn't the best at swimming. Getting the Flames was far easier, even if the enemies and Temples did get progressively harder and longer to complete.

Link sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

It had actually been fun to test his fearlessness, strength and wisdom as he steadily progressed along. He hated to admit it, but he needed to learn a thing or two before he jumped in without asking questions. Maybe that life lesson was well deserved. After his first fight with Ghirahim, Link had pulled together and prepared himself properly for what he would face. Failure wasn't an option, not with Zelda's life on the line.

Deep down Link knew that Ghirahim intended to harm her, even if he said otherwise.

But what was his intention anyway? Before they'd fought once more in the Fire Sanctuary, Ghirahim had said how he was going to use Zelda to revive his Master or something, but in what way?

One thing's for sure, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Link would gladly give his life if it meant saving her. But she was safe with Impa beyond the Gate of Time, so for now he was at ease.

To think that Ghirahim had the nerve to ask him where the Gate was!

Yeah, like I'd tell _you._

Leaning back and watching the clouds roll by, Link thought back to their fight. _This_ time he was an experienced swordsman, rather than the little upstart he'd began as. Ghirahim had come at him with all sorts of tricks, but Link was ready for it. He dodged his rival's daggers with confidence, punting them back with a strong swipe of the (then) Goddess White Sword. Ghirahim had blocked with his Sabre and Longsword, but didn't emerge unharmed. the daggers cut deep into his skin as black blood dripped to the floor.

Allowing his anger to take over, Ghirahim had slashed aggressively at Link's throat, who jumped backwards and brought his shield up to block. The clang was deafening, but it gave Link a chance to attack with his own weapon. He felt his blade hit its mark as Ghirahim forced himself away, only to falter in shock at being hit.

With his pride hurt, Ghirahim had vanished once again, but not before raging angrily about how if they were to ever meet again, Link would surely pay dearly.

Opening his eyes, Link stood up and gathered his gear. He'd worked hard to gather the Flames, meet Zelda after so long of waiting and get the first part of the Song of the Hero. Now he needed to speak with two more dragons and a giant flying whale. So, where to first?

-S-

Far away from Eldin Volcano stood an ancient castle. During Hylia's reign, a King and Queen had been chosen to rule beside the Goddess, warning her of any dangers that may disrupt her protection over the people of the Surface. They had been forever faithful to the powerful deity, greeting her as an old friend whenever she chose to visit.

Once the Great War had started however, their servants had run to their Royal Highness' quarters, only to find their bloodied bodies spread across the floor. A single dagger was embedded deep in the back of both their necks, having killed them instantly. Ironically, Hylia couldn't help but think of how clever that plan had been: To dispatch of the Hylian leaders, inducing panic and fear upon them, knowing they have no-one to turn to now.

The castle was soon inhabited by Demise's forces. The Stalfos, Lizalfos and Bokoblins took up the servant's quarters as well as any other rooms they could find. Keese slept within the cracks of the walls, while the other aerial enemies perched among the trees of the surrounding forest. Demise had enjoyed sitting in the late King's chair, even if it was for a short time. Servants that had been too slow to flee from the invaded castle had been brought before him and slowly tortured. Soon they were nothing more than shackled skeletons, doomed to be reanimated as Stalfos guards until they met their fate once more.

On the patio, a Bokoblin and Lizalfos stood arguing with the sun slowly setting behind them.

"Look, I told him bad news last time and narrowly escaped by the skin of my teeth. It's your turn now." Said the Bokoblin.

"Me?!" The Lizalfos looked at his companion in utter terror. "Like hell I'd do that!"

"Well, how are we meant to tell the Boss about little hero boy? He's already got those flame-things for his sword."

"For the love of- They're called Sacred Flames you idiot!" The Lizalfos slapped him round the head.

"Why the hell am I stuck with you anyway?" He grumbled.

Rubbing his head, the Bokoblin made a move to protest, only for them both to freeze at a steady scrapping of metal-on-stone.

Dragging himself up the steps, Ghirahim flashed the two a look, signalling for them to step aside. Obediently they did so, only for the Lizalfos to step forward nervously as their leader reached for the door.

"S-sir..."

He jumped when Ghirahim's eyes flicked over, as though daring him to say anything. Cautiously, the Lizalfos continued.

"There's been news of the hero's progress-"

"I know."

"Err... There's a little more you should probably-"

Suddenly Ghirahim took a step towards them.

"Are my words incomprehensible right now? I know what that _boy_ is up to, and I don't need you remind me every second, understand? Is my current _appearance_ not enough for you?"

The two minions gulped loudly. Ghirahim was obviously holding back from yelling at them, so they took the opportunity to bow respectfully and flee before worsening the situation.

Pushing the great doors open, Ghirahim still had the long corridor to walk before he finally made it to his room. He trudged along, muttering ancient curses to himself. His back ached terribly as he dragged the two weapons along the carpet, leaving long gash marks in the material as he walked. Forcing the final door open, he tumbled in, swords clanging against the stone floor.

How badly he wished to sleep and just forget all this. To simply daydream and just ignore everything around him, if just for a moment. But that would never happen, would it? He was stuck with the task he'd been set at the start of his creation, and he couldn't go back now. Maybe when all this was over he could finally do what he deeply desired most.

Shakily, Ghirahim brought himself to his feet once more, nearly slipping in the growing pool of blood around him. It had to do this _every_ time, didn't it? Bleed endlessly without any clear sign of stopping? What a _wonderful_ experience.

Grumbling irritably, he stood still for a moment, feeling his burning black blood slowly drip from his body.

_Well, it does have its upsides. Better to heal quickly than die slowly._

Angrily, he turned to the full-body mirror that stood near the back wall. Watching him with a sly smile through the glass, his true forme tilted their head playfully.

_Oh, I am so sorry my dear friend. I forgot just how weak I made that forme of yours. I do apologize._

"Apologize? Apologize?!" Ghirahim stormed up the mirror, pointing a warning finger at his reflection.

"You're always _nattering_ away inside my head about all sorts of worthless information! You may indeed be the stronger being, but you could have thought about the consequences a little more!"

_Now, how would I know just how weak you were going to be anyway? Do I look like a physic?_

"You do realize you're only succeeding in insulting yourself." Retorted Ghirahim, watching as the Spirit's smile vanished and was replaced by an angry scowl.

"Oh wait!" He stood upright, mocking shock as he turned from the mirror. "It seems I've completely forgotten our little deal. You may do whatever you wish, while I restrain myself from referring to us both as one person." He sat down in his chair dramatically, waiting for a reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"What a tragedy!" Ghirahim exclaimed, smiling proudly.

_If I must make myself any more clear to you._ Warned the reflection._ I am the one who the Hylians feared, the one that was created by the great Demon King himself, while YOU are nothing but a dirty coward, simply existing as a disguise I could use. Not only that, but you let that wretch live! If I had been in control, that boy's head would have been sent to his little sweetheart as a welcoming present from myself to her._

Sighing tiredly, Ghirahim turned to face the mirror.

"You say that, but Link would have still had the chance to live. After all, I'm sure you recall what Master said."

The Spirit straightened up, thinking back to what Demise had told them so long ago.

_Leave the boy for me._ They recited. _Even if he succeeds in besting you, make sure he has enough life to face me. I do enjoy a little completion every now and again, and Hylia always picked the best opponents._

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Ghirahim happily. "I can't believe you were so careless in forgetting _Master's_ words."

_Still, you are nothing but weakling._

"...And?"

_Did you not hear my last comment, or must I repeat myself? You are nothing but a dirty coward. One who hides in the shadows, fearful of things not yet known._

Slowly, Ghirahim stood up and approached the mirror.

"What are you saying? That through all those years of waiting for the Spirit Maiden to be born, I just... Lazed around? Did absolutely nothing?"

_Well, there is that, which also succeeds in showing just how worthless you are._

"Worthless?" Ghirahim gripped the rim of the mirror tightly, their eyes locking.

"I have made it this far my friend, and I _will_ capture Zelda. That I can assure you. Master shall rule over this world once again."

_Yes, but what will happen to you?_

He took a sharp intake of breath, letting the reflection continue.

_I need to appear within this world once more so that Master shall have his weapon again. Obviously, I shall remain in my Sword Forme for all eternity as his ever-loyal servant, and if that is indeed the case... There shall be no more need of you._

Ghirahim looked away, his body burning with envy.

_You are listening are you not? I said 'There shall be no more need of you'. Do you know what that means?_

Ghirahim felt himself shaking again, but this time it wasn't out of fatigue.

_Everyone will forget about you. I would say that you would be nothing other than a memory, but you are not a very pleasant one, so that will easily go. Master certainly will not care for you, that is for sure._

"Sh-shut up." Ghirahim whispered.

_Pardon? _Their eyes flashed madly._ What did you just say to me?_

"I said... Shut. Up!"

Before the Spirit could argue, Ghirahim punched the mirror will all the strength he could muster. The glass shattered gloriously as the stand slammed against the wall and fell to the floor, its frame broken into two pieces.

Nervously, Ghirahim examined his hand. It was shaking uncontrollably, visibly broken from how fiercely he'd attacked the mirror. Pain shot up his arm when he attempted to move his fingers.

Great.

Now his _hand_ was bleeding _as well_ as his chest.

He let out a long deep sigh, muttered a few words to himself, then collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.


End file.
